Timeless
by chalkbutterfly
Summary: When Kagome falls further through time than anyone could have expected, she tries to find her way back home. Meeting new friends and fighting new enemies is all well and good, but when following your heart could cause a paradox that could result in your birth and the birth of your friends never happening, things get complicated. Inutaisho x Kagome, drabble series
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Welcome to my new drabble series! Updated frequently, and using prompts from fanfic100, each chapter should be 100, 1000 or 10000 words long using a word from the prompt list as the chapter title and theme, as well as being in the text itself. **

**This is my first fic, so even if you think it's horrible, please leave concrit so I can improve. If you like it, leave a review and watch me flail incoherently. Thank you!**

When Kagome jumped through the Bone-Eater's well, the sense of timelessness was absolute. The darkness was all-encompassing. The hum of magic was constant. Time seemed to stop passing, instead of just passing backward.

This would explain Kagome not noticing that she had been falling through time more than twice as long as usual.

"Inuyasha, I'm back!" She yelled, hoisting her heavy bag of supplies over her shoulder. "Inuyasha?" She started to worry, the forest which usually felt so friendly and alive seeming ominous in the shade.

She went in search of her erstwhile guardian, and found a beginning.


	2. Middles

**Author's note: Alright, so writing with a word limit doesn't seem to work for me nearly as well as it does for some of my favourite writers. So I'm just going to write until it feels like a natural place for the chapter to come to a halt, at which point I shall stop_._**

**Thank you to the anon who reviewed – you literally made my day. I grin like a loon every time I remember I received a review.**

**Disclaimer: I shall write this disclaimer in prose. It'll probably suck, but here it goes! Inuyasha does not belong to me. While writing, I drank lots of tea.**

* * *

As Kagome walked through the wood towards the general direction of the village, she wondered at Inuyasha's uncharacteristic absence. While leaving Kagome to make her own way back wasn't unusual for the inuhanyou, him not meeting her after a supply run to help transport the goods was nearly unheard of, especially as this meant he got first choice of the little luxuries Kagome brought back from her time.

She had a strange, fluttery feeling in her stomach, as though she had forgotten something important, but she dismissed this as one of the usual side-effects of being displaced in time. That she didn't recognize this part of the forest wasn't worrying; it was a small forest, only requiring an hour to cross from one side to the other, and one didn't survive in feudal-era Japan without being able to take care of themselves.

She walked along at a leisurely pace: if Inuyasha couldn't be bothered to pick her up, he could wait for his instant noodles!

Kagome came to an abrupt halt as she tripped over a tree root which she could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago. She caught herself on a nearby tree branch, and rubbing her stinging palms on her skirt she continued on.

She stopped in the middle of a clearing and decided to use the Goshinboku to help her find her way; as the tallest tree in the forest, it towered above the others and was usually easily visible from wherever one was stood.

Except that it wasn't.

Kagome felt a frisson of terror run down her spine. If the Goshinboku wasn't here, then where was she?

Or, as the well was still there, when was she?


	3. Ends

**Author's note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to The purple jade, who made me a very happy author and left a review. I've never had a signed review before! You guys are making my day.**

**Disclaimer:Consider this chapter duly disclaimed. Now if I'm sued, I can't be blamed!**

* * *

Kagome walked as if in a daydream. The well had malfunctioned somehow, and going from the fact that the entire area was still a forest, it had sent her further back in time. The only thing she could do now was return to the well, in the hopes that it would send her back home or to the feudal era.

She turned around, and realized that she was unsure of which way she came. This left only one option.

"Help!" Kagome yelled. "I think I'm lost!" There was no reply and she sighed. It was worth a try, even if the idea of anyone else being in this particular forest was very far-fetched...

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice rumbled behind her. She jumped about a foot in the air, then whirled around mid-leap and fell on her rear facing the most gorgeous youkai she'd ever met.

He was tall, with long silver hair tied in a topknot, and wearing a red and white kariginu. His eyes were molten gold as he glared at her.

Until that moment, there was a faint ribbon of possibility that the future would remain unaltered, that Kagome would return to the future without changing the past. The moment their eyes met, that ribbon ended, and Kagome blacked out as time buckled and twisted, writhing like a wounded animal, trying to find a way to avoid a paradox...

"There!" A voice, ringing like a bell through the darkness said. "If I do _this..._ There is no way I can prevent time from fracturing, but if you manage to complete your mission, the cracks should stabilize eventually. I'm afraid that's all I can do for you, my dear. The rest is up to you."

The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a pair of golden eyes, flickering between anger and concern.


	4. Insides

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favourited. It really does mean a lot to know that people are actually reading and enjoying this! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Sara, who made me a very happy authoress.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. I do not own. So nasty lawyers, leave me alone!**

Kagome opened her eyes to the inside of a crude but efficient shelter, a small cave with a fire flickering merrily and a large boulder blocking the wind that was howling outside. The youkai from earlier, who had evidently saved her despite his unfriendly behaviour, was pacing the cave -seven steps, turn, seven steps, turn- creating a comforting tap-tap-tap that reminded Kagome of the clock on her mother's kitchen wall. Her mother, who she may never be able to see again, and Souta, and Grandpa! Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, her other friends from the feudal era!

Kagome jolted upright with a gasp, drawing the attention of the cave's other occupant.

"Explain yourself." He demanded. "Why were you inside of my father's territory?"

"Never mind that!" She snapped back. "Where's the well? I need to get home!"

He looked at her as though she'd announced she ate babies for breakfast, half disbelieving and half disgusted.

"There is no well in these woods, onna. This one would know, as I have been hunting the panther youkai which dwell here, and I have found nothing but trees and mud." He glared disdainfully at the long, draping sleeve of his kariginu. He looked to be about twenty, but looks were often deceiving when it came to youkai, and he was acting a little like a teenager who had been dragged out camping. "Now, why are you here, and who are you, to be dressed in such a manner?"

He looked up and down what was visible of Kagome over the blanket she had awoken with, and clearly found her taste in clothing lacking. Next to the youkai dressed in Heian period hunting attire, Kagome felt very under-dressed. Not for the first time, she wished she looked less like Kikyou, and could have worn the traditional clothing of a miko without Inuyasha looking at her strangely, like he was looking for something but not finding it.

"I'm lost, as I said. I was looking for my way home. My clothes were designed to be practical for activity. You can admit my clothing is functional, if nothing else."

He glared again at the long, mud-splattered sleeve, then looked at Kagome's school uniform again. His eyes lost a little of their icy hardness as he re-evaluated her. "Perhaps, but the amount of leg showing is... is..." He lost his usual eloquence for a moment as he seemed to struggle for words.

"I agree with you there, but whoever designed my uniform obviously thought differently. Perhaps you have a spare pair of hakama I could borrow, and we could both feel more comfortable?"

He looked at her appraisingly, then went to the small pile of belongings at the back of the cave, placed there for protection from rain and snow. He rustled through a pile of clothing that was high-quality even to Kagome's inexperienced eyes, but all of which had clearly been worn and refolded, as evidenced by the small sections near the bottom of the garments which were covered in drying and hardened mud. He found a pair of plain red hakama, and thrust them in her general direction with his right hand, while covering his eyes with his left. "And your name?" He questioned while Kagome changed.

"H-hoe?" Kagome exclaimed, remembering abruptly that she was in the past, so had to ensure nobody knew who she was, otherwise she could cause a paradox! Her stomach chirned at the thought, and she knew instinctively that time was already weakened by her previous alterations, accidental though they were. She needed an alias, quick!

"My name is Sakura!" She replied after a short hesitation, remembering the character from the manga who also made hoe noises when surprised, one of her all time favourites. She always had liked the name Sakura, and planned on calling a daughter by that name if she ever had any, so it worked pretty well as an alias. "Ishikawa no Sakura!" She used Heian period naming conventions, naming herself as a member of the Ishikawa clan, which had yet to be founded, so no-one could call her out on it, again drawing her inspiration from anime, this time one her brother liked.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san. I am Nishi no Arashi, of the court of the west." He introduced himself formally. "Now, you must leave this place. The panther tribe this one's father sent me here to hunt are dangerous, and I can ill afford any distractions or delays. Can you find your way back to your family home?"  
"I don't think so..." Kagome mused aloud. "I know how to get home from the well, but if there is no well in this forest, I must be more lost than I thought."

"Very well, then." Arashi sighed. "As you cannot return to your family home, you may remain in this cave until I have exterminated my quarry, and then I shall escort you to the well you seek." He looked resigned, as though this was not the first time his honour had required he do something troublesome.


	5. Outsides

**Sorry this chapter is a day late - my little sister needed to go to hospital. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and another should be up later today!**

"Why am I staying in the cave? If these panther youkai are as bad as you say, then surely the safest place would be with you! I can stay out of the way." Kagome decided to excercise caution, and not tell the youkai she was stuck with about her spiritual abilities. She had learned her lesson from Kouga, thank you very much! "Besides, I have a bow! I can fight too, you know!"

"While this one appreciates the offer, and agrees that, upon further reflection, with me is the most secure place, a bow will not do much good against Konomi - that is, the leader of the youkai I have been sent to destroy." He looked at her, evaluating her silently. His gaze flickered from her worn yet well cared-for bow to the callouses on her fingers left from years of practice. "But an archer would be useful against the lower-level beasts she controls."

Kagome bounced in place. Finally, she would be able to do something, even if she had decided to hide her spiritual abilities for now. This meant that they had an ace in the hole that Arashi knew nothing about if everything went badly.

"It is too dark to begin hunting again now, so it is better to ensure we are well-rested in preparation for tomorrow."

Kagome agreed, and after saying a quick goodnight, let slumber overtake her, exausted from the long day she'd had.

As the new day dawned, Kagome and Arashi were already well on their way out to track Konomi, leader of the fearsome panther youkai clan which had been terrorizing the area.

Kagome didn't recognize the forest outside of the cave, and realized anew that returning home was probably going to take a lot of work. Besides that, she had a feeling that there was something she needed to do here, the same feeling which had led her to return to Feudal Japan when Inuyasha had first barged into her home.

She couldn't sense any Shikon jewel shards, which meant that this must be before the time of Midoriko, before the jewel was created. She breathed a sigh of relief that she had left the jewel shards the Inutachi had collected with Inuyasha for safekeeping while she was in her own time.

As the sun rose higher and higher into the now-blue sky, Kagome ventured a , "So, as we're stuck together for the forseeable future, what's your favorite colour?"

"Blue." A puzzled looking Arashi put forward. "Although, what this has relevance to I am uncertain."

"It's a getting-to-know-you kind of thing! My favorite colour is pink. Now, you ask a question!"

"Pink, like the blossoms you were named for. Fitting. Very well, this one shall make an attempt. What is your favorite food, Sakura-san? I prefer sashimi."

"Now you're getting the hang of it! I like dumplings. Okay, do you have any brothers or sisters? I have a younger brother, Souta."

"This one has three older brothers. Sesshoumaru is the eldest, and heir to father's estate. Natsuo is second-eldest, and Raijin is the youngest, mysself excluded."

Kagome's mind was in a whirl. Sesshoumaru had more than one brother, one of whom was this kind individual? That she managed to run into someone related to Sesshoumaru in the first place was stunning, but a brother she had never heard of? Inuyasha had never mentioned that he had more than one brother, but using Sesshoumaru as the measure, he probably wasn't that close to any of his half-siblings, and knowing Inuyasha, he wasn't the most open about his family. He probably just didn't see the point in telling people.


	6. Hours

** This chapter is dedicated to The Philosopher's Queen, who made my week and agreed to become my RP partner!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. It's hard to disclaim in rhyme. **

"So, Arashi-san, why did you save a human?" Kagome asked. "If you think youkai and ningen are so different, and considering the amount of tension between our species..." She trailed off.

"Different doesn't necessarily mean bad, only different. Having different opinions means that we have more ways of looking at a problem, and more options is always a good thing. Besides, you had not done anything which warranted leaving you in the woods with such dangerous people around. It would have been dishonourable to leave you." He replied.

Kagome was starting to feel for this youkai, in a time when nobody understood his beliefs. They were kindred spirits, in a sense, both trapped in a a time where everybody around them subscribed to silly superstitions and prejudiced thoughts, and any suggestion of co-existence was met with a "are you kidding?" look. Kagome wished that there were more individuals out there like Arashi – honest, kind, noble and gentle.

"So, Sakura-san, what is your opinion on coexistence? We have talked at length about my feelings on the matter, but have yet to discuss yours." He turned to her, a genuinely interested look in his golden eyes, his attention rapt on her.

"Well, I think that youkai and ningen should be able to get along. If they did, imagine the good that could be done! If villages no longer had to dedicate men to protection, and youkai no longer needed armies, more food could be produced, and more education provided, for example!"

"Sakura-san, you are a visionary like myself, I believe." He seemed content to end the conversation there, a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

They continued travelling together for hours, until the sun was high in the sky, without any trace of the panther youkai they were hunting. They stopped for a quick lunch as the temperature soared, and Kagome's outfit began sticking to her skin. Arashi was frustratingly intact, the weather seeming to have no effect on him.

"This brother of yours, Sesshoumaru, what is he like?" Kagome decided to fish for information about the youkai lord they had met during their travels so many times, but still knew nothing about.

"He's standoffish, and arrogant with the power to back it up. Still, he is a fitting heir for my father. If this one were his heir, anarchy would descend upon our house, as my fondest dream is to explore our land. That would not mesh very well with being the Western Lord, I imagine!" He exclaimed, as though greatly amused by the thought.


	7. Days

**Author's note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please leave reviews with praise or concrit, as both make my day. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belonging to me is not. Did I get through tea? Yes, a pot.**

Kagome and Arashi continued their search for several days, but had yet to find any more clues as to the whereabouts of their quarry. During their search, Kagome asked what the panther youkai had done to deserve extermination, and was horrified to discover that they had attacked a small village and massacred its inhabitants as they refused to pay protection money, having had a poor harvest that year. She decided there and then to help Arashi defeat them, and only return home once they were no longer a threat to others.

Of course, Kagome also had the nagging feeling that there was something she had to do in this time, and a small, instinctive part of her told her that, if she ever did see her friends and family again, it would be a long time in the future. She dismissed that part as her insecurities coming out to play, however, and told herself to maintain a more positive outlook.

Kagome, or Ishikawa no Sakura as she was beginning to be known, and Arashi used this abundance of spare time to talk about anything and everything, and found that they had very similar views on some things, and opposite views on others, from poetry (she loved it, he thought it was a bit too floral, and why can't people say what they mean and mean what they say?) to traditional Japanese kabuki theatre (he thought it was wonderful, she thought it was too long.)

Bit by bit, Kagome began to become more comfortable with her alias than she had ever thought she could be, and she seriously considered dropping everything else for a time and staying here, with the inuyoukai who was rapidly becoming her closest confidant.

* * *

On the fifth day of their search, Kagome and Arashi literally stumbled on the hideout of the panther youkai they were seeking. With a quick "Stay back!", Arashi jumped into combat in front of Kagome, protecting her from the hoards of panther youkai streaming out of the cave entrance. Kagome decided to do the sensible thing, and stood out of Arashi's way, allowing him to attack with brutal efficiency. The enemy was defeated in minutes, with only Konomi presenting a challenge.

"Stand and fight!" Arashi roared, enraged that a leader would send her own men out to die while she fled, but Konomi wasn't fast enough to escape, and ended up fighting Arashi in a one-on-one duel.

They circled each other warily, ready for a surprise attack, but after a few moments they sprang toward the centre of the invisible circle they had paced out, lashing at their respective enemies with claws out, and in Arashi's case, dripping a fluorescent green poison from his pointed talons. They seemed unevenly matched, with Konomi having a slight advantage, as she was well-rested while Arashi had been tracking her for weeks, and had fought through all of her henchmen to reach her.

Kagome felt as though she could hardly watch. What if Arashi were injured, or worse, killed? What if the kind youkai who had become her protector only out of a sense of honour lost this battle, and she could never hear him laugh or see him smile again?

With this new-found determination, she shouted for Arashi to duck, and let loose a glowing pink arrow, charged with all of the spiritual energy she could muster.


	8. Weeks

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! It really does mean a lot, and each review made my day! This chapter is dedicated to Tani Hunter, and ocean23, as well as The Philosopher's Queen. **

Kagome's arrow destroyed Konomi instantly. Arashi turned to look at her with a shocked look in his eyes, as though surprised she could do such a thing. " How did you do that? He growled, his eyes turning red as he glared at her, shocked that the human he had been protecting was one he needed protecting from.

"Arashi, wait! I only attacked Konomi to protect you! Yes, I have spiritual powers, but I would never use them on you! I'd die first, don't you know that?" Kagome said, feeling wounded that Arashi would ever think she was a threat.

Arashi visibly forced himself to calm, and apologized. "I am sorry, Sakura-san. I should have thought... But I never would have guessed that a human with spiritual abilities could befriend a youkai! Even in my dreams of coexistence, I never would have imagined that a human with the power to destroy me completely would use that power to my benefit. I have been as short-sighted as my father is, and I beg your forgiveness." He looked as though he might be sick with guilt, and Kagome couldn't stand seeing him like that.

"Of course I forgive you, you idiot! You're my friend, and it must have been shocking, to be honest." Kagome laughed depreciatingly. "Were the situation reversed, I would have felt betrayed too!"

"No, Sakura-san, you would have trusted me not to act against you. I am deeply shamed that I ever thought you would attack me, even for a second. I can only apologize." He continued as though he hadn't heard her, obviously beating himself up over his percieved mistake.

"Arashi!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards him, flinging herself into his arms as he instinctively caught her. "You see! You do instinctively trust me the way I trust you, otherwise you would have let me fall! But you caught me, even knowing that I have spiritual abilities, and after everything that happened today. So of course I forgive you!" Kagome really did forgive him, and trying to get that into his head was the difficult part. She had forgiven him the moment it happened, because in her eyes there was nothing wrong with his reaction. He had stopped himself from attacking her, which she appreciated must have been very difficult for her, and were the situation reversed, she would probably have felt decieved as well.

"I wanted to tell you, Arashi, I truly did! But I was afraid that if I did, you'd leave me, or hate me, or something! Please, believe me when I say I never meant to decieve you!" Kagome felt a pang of guilt that she was lying to Arashi about her name and family, but knew instinctively that Ishikawa no Sakura was who she had to be right now, otherwise time would be further injured. She just prayed he could forgive her if the truth ever came to light.

Arashi mulled the situation over in his mind for a few hours as he helped Sakura set up camp. To think that a human with spiritual abilities, and a woman at that, would be the only one to understand and agree with his hopes was shocking, to say the least. However, there were some upsides as well. Because she had power, the youkai at his father's court were more likely to respect her and listen to what she had to say than they were if he brought in a sheltered hime who had no skills on the battlefield. Unlike in the ningen courts, females in the youkai court had as much political power as the males, so long as they were strong enough to wield it. Arashi thought on the matter further, then reached a conclusion.

"Sakura-san," He began hesitantly, "Would you be willing to come to the court of the West and speak to my father? I believe that meeting you would help him see what I mean about ningen and youkai co-existing, and you expressed interest in meeting my brothers, so we could do that also! Then, once all is said and done, I could escort you back to your family estate. But, please, " He continued, a sudden look of worry passing over his features, "Don't feel as though you must if you feel uncomfortable or unhappy with the suggestion, I shall escort you back regardless!"

Kagome decided on the spot that going with Arashi was her best bet at completing her quest, something deep inside her settling at the decision. She rapidly agreed, and after reassuring Arashi that she felt no pressure, the two were off to the court of the west, a journey that would take about two weeks.


	9. Months

**Sorry this chapter is a little late up - writers block hit me pretty hard. Still, should be able to catch up pretty quickly!**

**Remember - reviews cure writers block like nobody's business!**

* * *

The trip to the Court of the West took two and a half weeks all in all, but to Kagome, it felt like months. She and Arashi talked the entire time, from things like what Sakura could expect in the Court of the West, and human-youkai co-operation, to more whimsical things such as favourite colours and opinions on passersby, who were very few as soon as they worked out a daiyoukai was travelling on the road.

Kagome felt as though this was a better way of travelling than that the Inutachi used - shut up and walk being first among these, closely followed by forced march, and oh-my-stupid-undead-girlfriend-is-near-so-hurry-up, the worst of the bunch!

Still, although she missed her friends from the Feudal Era a lot, she rapidly grew contented with Arashi's presence. He had the friendliness of Sango, the wisdom of Miroku, the courage of Inuyasha and Shippo's mischevous streak, so while she did experience pangs of lonliness, Arashi was usually quick to detect them and quicker to cheer her up.


	10. Years

**Sorry this chapter took so long - been going through a bit of a family crisis, so haven't felt able to create anything. Hopefully the worst has passed, and I have someone who should kick me if I don't keep to my schedule, so updates should be a lot more prompt!**

**Reviews are an author's drug of choice!**

* * *

Kagome and Arashi walked around a bend to see the largest castle Kagome had ever seen, including those in Sengoku era Japan. Kagome gaped a little, while Arashi walked up towards the gates, seemingly unruffled.

"Welcome to the Western Palace, Sakura-san." He announced, with a little gesture meant to encompass the entire building. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"This is huge! Arashi, you didn't prepare me for this!" Kagome scolded embarrasedly. There was no way they could sneak past the guards and procure another change of clothes before her first appearance, as she had doped, which meant that she was going to have to be introduced in Arashi's too-large hakama.

The guards posted at the entrance bowed at Arashi, and while unsure of his new human companion, they decided to excercise caution, so bowed to Kagome as well.

They walked together through the large courtyard, passing several youkai, all of whom stared at the strange couple. It was unusual in this day and age to see a priestess and a demon anywhere near each other without a fight breaking out. For two to travel together amicably was unheard of and several youkai were seen to pinch themselves, to ensure they were awake.

They went past the large gates and the immaculate courtyard to the large main building, being shown through although Arashi clearly knew the way, and gave Kagome a quick tour as they walked through, pointing out everything from the way to the kitchens to a favourite vase of his.

They were introduced, with a lot more pomp and ceremony than Kagome felt was needed, and finally allowed to enter the main court, after what felt like years of waiting.


	11. Red

**Thanks as always to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who's read this far - I really appreciate it! Dedicated to The Philosopher's Queen, who has improved my writing greatly.**

Kagome and Arashi walked together to the front of the room, under the curious stares of every youkai gathered there, including the Lord and Lady, clearly designated by their places, seated on a raised dias, on grand chairs, ornately decorated.

The Lady of the West was beautiful, that could not be denied, and the phrase _a face that launched a thousand ships _leaped into Kagome's mind unbidden, but she thought it quite fitting. Still, there was something quite cold and aloof about her, as though nothing could crack the porcelain mask she called a face.

The Western Lord, by contrast, was ruggedly hansome, reminding Kagome of Inuyasha, the same way the Lady reminded her of Sesshoumaru, unearthly beauty and masculine good looks. Arashi seemed to have inherited more of his mother's features, but there were hints of his father in the slant of his eyes and the set of his jaw.

"Mother, Father, may I present to you Ishikawa no Sakura." Arashi announced her formally, sounding nothing like the dear companion Kagome had traveled with these past few weeks.

She offered a formal bow, probably a little too deeply, considering her position as a princess, but she had been brought up to be polite, so strayed on the side of caution.

The Lord and Lady nodded at her in return. "Arashi," he rumbled, deep in his chest, "For what purpose have you brought a human here, to the stronghold of youkai?"

Arashi paled a little at the tone in his father's voice, but bravely continued. "I brought her here to make a point, Father, one I have long been trying to convince you on!"

"Bringing your whore here convinces this one of nothing, save that you have sank even lower than I though possible." He interrupted, leaving Kagome flushed red with anger.


	12. Orange

**Dedicated to The Philosopher's Queen, as always, and to Methodical Madness and xauroragoddessx for their lovely reviews!**

* * *

"Father, do not speak of her in such a manner!" Arashi growled before Kagome could protest. "She came bacause I asked her, and to insult her is to insult me!" His eyes went an odd shade of orange, somewhere between his usual gold and the red of his inner beast.

"Leave us." The Lady of the West commanded, voice serene through the chaos. The courtiers scrambled to obey, and in seconds, only the four of them were inside the colossal room.

"Son, explain yourself." She gave him a Look, one that mothers give recalcitrant children. He quickly moved to explain.

"Mother, Sakura-san is one of those rare humans with spiritual abilities, who stands equal with youkai." He continued on, past their gasps of shock. "She hasn't harmed me - on the contrary, she protected me as one does a friend! Can you not now acknowledge that humans and youkai can be friends and allies, when I have a human who trusts me enough to bring her to the Court of the West?"

"Son, enough of this! Bringing a human with spiritual powers into the Palace of the West is a capital offense, and you are lucky we sent everybody out, or not even you, our son, could get away with it! Take her out, and do not show her here again!" He was adamant.

"Come on, then, Arashi. We know where we're not wanted." Kagome took his arm and pulled him out of the room before he could do something brash.

* * *

Arashi paced the clearing they were in, growling occasionally. "How can they be so blind! Humans may not be able to overpower us, but they outnumber us a hundred to one!"

"Arashi, calm down." Kagome called from the rock she was seated on. Watching him pace had made her feel tired, and she wanted to do all she could to encourage her friend. "Is there somewhere else we could go?"

He stopped and looked at her, as though only realizing she was still there. Well, that was flattering!

"We could go to my personal home, to the south of here. It's where I spend most of my time, and where my son lives." He responded, oblivious to the bombshell he had just dropped on Kagome. Arashi had a son?


	13. Yellow

**Dedicated with all of my love to The Philosopher's Queen, and everybody who reviewed!**

* * *

"You have a son?!" Kagome near-screeched. "How come this never came up in convearation before?" She was gobsmacked.

"Well, it just didn't seem to come up, you know?" He rubbed the back of his head, embarassed. "I wasn't trying to hide him from you, believe me. Actually, you two should meet!" He sounded more enthusiastic now.

"Well, okay." Kagome was bewildered, but willing to go along with this. Besides, how adorable would a chibi!Arashi be? She squeed internally at the thought, a little part of her melting.

They went south for about two hours, chatting away the entire time. His son was also named Sesshoumaru, named for Arashi's older brother, their father's favourite and heir to the West. He was only starting to learn to walk, and Kagome got to hear all about his many exploits. Arashi sounded like a typical father talking about his son, full of pride and love.

They arrived at a large home, but nothing on the scale of the House of the West, when a female youkai came bursting out. "Arashi-sama, you're back! Sesshoumaru won't stop crying, hasn't since practically the moment you left!"

He winced, then turned to Kagome. "Excuse me a moment." She told him to go ahead, pleased that he seemed to take such care of his son. The lovelight in his eyes was obvious, and she followed in after the nanny to see Arashi rocking a squalling baby as the infant calmed. The adoration in his eyes was matched by that of his father, and Kagome melted again. How adorable were they?

The child had a magenta stripe on each cheek, and silver hair, the same as his father. His cheeks were still chubby, and to Kagome's inexperienced eyes, he looked to be about a year old, but with youkai, appearances could be decieving.

"Arashi-san, how old is he?" She ignored the nanny in the corner protesting about an outsider being allowed in the nursery, but at a glare from Arashi, she ceased her complaints.

"Sesshoumaru is seven summers old." He beamed with pride. "Aren't you, daddy's big strong warrior? Aren't you?" He blew a raspberry on his tummy, causing the child to scream with laughter. "Would you like to hold him?"

Kagome would like very much to hold him, and told Arashi as much, leading to a laugh from the large youkai. He demonstrated how to hold him to keep his head supported, and the passed him over.

She found herself being looked up at by a pair of yellow eyes, and promptly fell in love.


	14. Green

**Deidcated to Queenie, as usual, and TheLostPrincessOfTheEast, who's response to my PM made me laugh. Nice try, Sara!**

* * *

Kagome looked down on the infant in her arms with a growing sense of tenderness and awe.

"You seem to have a way with him." Arashi murmured. The child she was holding had quieted almost completely, and his little amber eyes were closing slowly, as though they were too heavy for him to hold open. Kagome melted at the compliment. Hana turned green with envy.

"I guess he likes me. I certainly like him." She whispered, careful not to wake the now-snoozing baby.

They went to put Sesshoumaru down, but he started awake and began kicking up a racket as soon as Kagome made to put him down, so she kept hold of him, rocking and murmuring calming gibberish until he fell back to sleep. When she finally had to put him down, Arashi looked at her with not a small amount of respect.

"That was very well handled of you. Sesshoumaru usually can't stand anyone other than myself, or Hana, his nanny. Even his own mother, he dislikes."

"Where is she? I mean, not to be rude, feel free to refuse to answer if I'm being nosy." Kagome blushed at the question that slipped past her guard.

"We had a contract that she would provide me with a child, and once she did, we seperated. Neither of us loved the other, and she was too scheming and power-hungry for my tastes. She gladly left us both as soon as my little warrior was born, and I've been looking after him ever since." He looked glad to be rid of her, to be honest. "She dodn't approve of my political stance, and only wanted an opportunity to have a political link to my house, through being the mother of my heir. Once she found Sesshoumaru didn't adore her, and wouldn't be bent to her will even as an infant, she left without a second glance." He sighed deeply. "While I'm glad she isn't around, I do regret Sesshoumaru not having a mother, you know? It can be hard, to raise an infant all by yourself. Well, I have help from Hana, but she isn't the same, you know? There's nobody else to offer input into how he's raised. Hana is a wonderful nanny, but every time I enter it's always 'yes, my lord, no, my lord, how may I serve you, my lord?', and she isn't a mother to my son."

Kagome nodded sympathetically. Her own father had left when she was six, and Souta was only still an infant, so she knew from watching her mother that the lack of a partner could be the hardest thing about raising a child by yourself. Her mother had never had any problems with the practical aspects of raising children, but had often felt lonely, for lack of a better term. Perhaps 'alone' would cover it more comprehensively. Having someone to turn to to say how proud you were, or someboddy to listen when you needed to talk.

She suddenly wished she could be that for Arashi.


	15. Blue

**Dedicated, with all of my love, to Queenie, and to kate, the anonymous reviewer! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Inuyasha paced the well, waiting for Kagome to finally show up. She knew it hacked him off when she was late coming back! He tried to control the rage he felt, but as the sun sank lower on the horizon, his ire grew.

Miroku strolled up around sundown, shakujo jangling merrily. "Kagome-sama has not yet returned, then?" He tried to get an answer without drawing the hanyou's wrath, but to no avail.

"Does it look like the wench is back? If she were back, would I be here waiting on her sorry ass?" He hollered.

"Calm down, my friend. I'm sure Kagome-sama has a good reason for being late back. Have you gone through the well to check if she's alright?"

Inuyasha deemed this a good idea, and in seconds was by the well, prepared to jump.

He did, and nothing happened.

* * *

Kagome melted at Arashi's son, who was stubbornly refusing to be put down. Not that she wanted to, anyway! They adjourned to the family room, the equivalent of a sitting room, Kagome supposed, and sat, Sesshoumaru still in her arms.

"You know, Arashi, my family should be okay without me for a few days. I can stay here for a while, if you'd like." She knew, somehow, that if she ever went back through the well, there would be no return to this time period, and she wanted to spend as long with Arashi as she could before she jumped back down the well. And if it didn't work, well, she was stuck here, and while her heart ached at the prospect of never seeing her family again, she knew she could be happy with Sesshoumaru and Arashi in this time.

"If you're sure, I must admit that would please me greatly. I was dreading to think of your return home, as I would miss you greatly, and I believe my son would as well."

Sesshoumaru sleepily tightened his grip on the piece of Kagome's hair he was clutching in his sleep, and she made up her mind.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha looked like he was about to turn blue with rage. "Why isn't it working?"

Miroku looked down into the depths of the well, a worried expression on his usually serene face. "I don't know, but Kaede might."


End file.
